Held by Darkness
by erin019019
Summary: Strong. Independent. confident. That's what everyone saw. Yet inside she was just tired, scared and alone. When kayden Dalton saves the avengers that day in manhattan will her floors be revealed to the world? And can they save what is already lost? A certain archer will certainly try...
1. Chapter 1

H **i guys this is my very first fanfiction so I really have no clue what I am doing . I welcome any feedback with open arms. This chapter isn't as long as I hoped it would be but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Here it is...**

 **Chapter 1**

New york city, the most populated place in the U.S. A place to start over. Where no one knows who or what you are. The thriving crowd concealing me from everything. I, Kayden Dalton, stood in the midst of the buzzing Manhattan, smiling to myself. This would be perfect, the perfect place to hide so the running could finally stop. For seven years I have been hiding, from HYDRA but also from SHIELD. The terrors of those times still tortured my every thought to this day.

Carefully I hoisted the small duffle bag onto my shouder, blonde hair falling across my pale face. Suddenly screams of terror sounded everywhere and I was immedietly alert, years of training kicking into action. Feeling the all too familiar tingling come to my fingertips but I held it back. The crowd became even thicker and I was pushed down flat onto my stomach. Sending the contents of my bag flying out infront of me.

"Hey!" I yelled. Great. Bloody great. The one time I wanted some resemblence of normal. But nooo that's just too much to ask for! All of my belongings were shoved under the feet of the stampede and I watched as my life was crushed by the friggin elephant feet of the many tourists and buisness people. Roughly I was lifted up letting out a slight oof.

"We need to get underground! The aliens are coming!" A sweaty fat, bald man screamed, sending spit all over my face. Nice. Again, we were knocked off our feet when a loud explosion went of in a nearby building. Fat guy released his death grip on my arm and half sprinted half crawled into a nearby alleway, away from danger. Whimp

Looking around I took in the extent of the 'aliens' damage. Every single building was either crumbling apart or had been set alight with those super epic guns of theirs. They rampaged the streets shooting at anything and everything in sight. Including me...

"SHIT ON A BRICK AND ALL THINGS HOLY!" I cursed, springing back into reality. To get out of the firing range I dived behind an upturned cap, gasping for breath.

That's when I noticed the group of six. Clearly trying and failing to wipe out the army of freak shows. One of them was in a blue, white and red jumpsuite that would look awfull on anyone else but on him, well lets just say you could melt butter on that fine ass. Next to him was another buff man except this time he had long blonde hair and was swishing about a red cloak, weilding a huge hammer in his hand. In any other time he would look ridiculous but for this curcumstance he fit right in. Two people in tight fitting black clothes were shooting at the aliens with amazing aim, one using a gun and the other a bow. Their eyes glistening with the thrill of battle. I recognized iron man from the news however he was looking slightly worse for wear. Then to top it all of was the hulk every now and then letting out ear splitting yells of rage.

Having been rounded into a circle the group was getting weaker and weaker. I slipped my black woolen balaclava on my head to cover my face and ididentity. Then formulated a plan in my head. Well, here goes nothing. Just as the spit fire of gun rays started up again I shot out my hand, creating a clear forcefield around the group. Oh yeah, probably should have mentioned that I could manipulate the elements and atoms. Anyway back to the story.

Keeping my hand out I sprinted towards the group who were gaping at their new ally and stopped just infront of the force field. The tingling in my hand was burning now. My other half, more deadly part, begging to be released from it's cage in my head after being trapped for so long.

"OK bitches. let's play," I muttered as I made a ball of midnight black energy behind my back. Whilst sustaining the force field protecting the heros. Focusing souly on the task at hand, blocking out any screams or explosions so I could reach inside myself and pull out all the energy I could. Once I reached the last of my power source I pumped out both hands infront of me. Everything slowed down. Blinding Darkness shot from my hands and chest blasting and killing every last one of the aliens. Their cries of pain filling my other half with joy. The power shot from my hands and heart wrapping around any and all evil hearts that it could detect. My other half rejoiced at the release but I was fighting to regain control. _Come on Kayden, you are stronger than this!_ With a final blast of power my other half was ripped back inside of me and I was stumbling backwards.

Scanning the area around me I saw that ash and rubble had been spread everywhere and the invadors were all dead. However the portal was still spewing out more aliens. Yeah, no thanks. Hearing footsteps behind me I whipped around to be greated with the unusual group of people. Shit. I forgot about them.

"Your gonna have to come with us," The red head in the jumpsuit clamed. Then i spotted the SHIELD logo over her heart. Oh hell no! Memories of being their pathetic and helpless guinipig came flooding back to me. Swearing under my breath as my legs spun me around and started sprinting as fast as I could. Getting me farther and farther away from the group. Just as a giant robot slug thingy came from the portal. _I'll let them deal with that._ Already I could feel the weariness that came after using my curse building up. So I ran as far as I could. It had literally been thrity minuites and I was already fleeing. Running from my horrible and tortourous past. Again

 **So there it is guys I hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't to happy with this chapter but I promise it will get better. We'll find out more about kayden in the next chapter.**

 **Erin x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm sorry I didn't mention in my last chapter that this story does include metion of abuse, self harm and anorexia. All of these are extremely sensitive subjects for some people. If you are one of those people then** **please** **stop reading this story now. Self harm and anorexia are both horrible conditions and once you get sucked in it is so difficult to get back out agian. I would not wish them upon my worst enemy.**

 **Anyway back to the story. Avengers coming up...**

Chapter 2

Clint's P.O.V

The avengers were gathered around a circular, silver, metal table in the SHIELD base, surrounded by technology showing criminals faces and upcoming missions. Agents typed furiously at the keyboards in a desperate attepmt to get Fury's praise. All of us were tired and injured after a riduculously difficult training session with me and Nat. Thor had left with his brother and still hasn't returned. So here we were scattered around the boring grey table waiting to be debriefed on the mysterious girl, who had undoubtably saved our asses last year. Even after all this time we still had nothing on her.

After what seemed like a life time Fury marched in with his leather coat flapping behind him and his eyepatch secured to his bald head. Agent hill was behind him still bearing some cuts and bruises from a previous mission. Steve stoop up respectivly causing tony to foll his eyes. I looked up as Fury flicked his wrist and video footage came up of the girl the day of loki's attack. Greyish light poured from her hands and chest in gracefull waves, it was beyond anything I had ever seen. Bruce and Natasha were standing in the corner silently anylising the footage. Tony was just examining his glass of brandy. Typical.

"Right as you already know loki was defeated and the world is safe for now," I gave a woop and Natasha roled her eyes at my childishness. Bruce smirked. "However we have nother problem. This girl, whoever she is, seems to be extremely powerfull. We need her on our side before the likes of HYDRA can get to her," The director declared with that demanding voice of his. Steve knew all to well the truth of his statement, his face pailing at the memories. Natasha walked closer to the table.

"Do we have her identity yet?"

"No, it's like she doesn't exist and the balaclava isn't helping," Hill sighed. Dam. This girl didn't want ot be found, the way she had sprinted into the ally when we had approached her proved it.

"Can we get shwarma firs? I really like that stuff," Tony interupted rising his hand. Steve sighed, clenching his fists in annoyance. All of us were on edge. Tony wasn't helping. Fury frowned.

"I have another mission for you all," I groaned and fell back. Jesus woulsn't this guy give us a break?! Hill reached behind her and brought out a beige file for each of us to read. Silently I took mine and opened it slowly. A girl. The file read-

Name: Kayden Dalton

Age: 17

Appearence: short, slim, blonde hair, eye colour unknown because she wears contacts, pale.

Parents: Mother deceased, Father emmigrated to England.

Medical: Anorexic, has self harmed in past (no relapses)

Occomadation: Miss Sharney's orphanage for young people.

Birthday: Unknown

Notes: Found in ally one year ago. Doesn't socialize with kids. Spends most time in basement. Reguraly gets in fights with boys at home and in school.

"what's this got to do with us?" Bruce asked once he had finished reading. Moving to sit next to Steve. I agreed. What in hell did this girl do? Hill answered.

"Miss Dalton started disapearing at night, always at 10:00 pm, then she would come back injured and bloody. Miss sharney called the cops however Kayden didn't say anything. Still managing to get out at night." Fury carried on.

"So SHIELD came in. Questioned her, nothing. Some of my top agents were stationed around the building to stop her escape however she still got out. None of the agents saw her. Even the security cameras got nothing on her. When miss Dalton came back she was severly injured with a bad fracture in her left leg. Even so she walked without the slightest of limps," I raised my eyebrows. This girl was tough, even I wouldn't be able to walk naturally on a fracture, Nat looked equally impressed.

"What do you want us to do?" Steve asked trying to hide his confusion, jumping into slodier mode.

"Adopt her. Get close to her so she trusts you enough to tell you the info we need. Find out how she can escape some of the best agents in SHIELD and walk on a seemingly extremely painful fracture," Hill stated casually, "She will live with you all in The Avengers Tower,"

Tony shot up knocking his chair over, a look of outrage clear on his face. "What?! I can't have a kid running around my labs destroying everything! Anyway the tower still needs repairs,"

"She's seventeen Tony and SHIELD has already finished repairs to the tower and you know it!" Wow. Didn't know SHIELD did repairs. I liked the idea of having another person to help me prank the avengers. My legendery pranks annoyed everyone but lets face it they're fucking hilarious. For me anyway.

"Fine" Tony grumbled thumping down in his now upright chair, crossing his arms in defeat. Steve snickered,

"I think it's a good idea, Pepper would love it." He said. We all nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then, go get cleaned up. You will be collecting her in three weeks."

THREE WEEKS LATER

kaydens POV

Breathe. In. Out. Release. Bullseye. I stood in the empty basement of the orphanage I called home. Twenty metres from my target. My hand crafted marroon bow in hand, me and my mother had worked on in for around a year before I thought it was perfect. We also made a maching leather quiver strapped on my back.

Miss Sharney had found me passed out in the ally last year, battered and bruised and decided to take me back to the orphanage. Then decided to enroll me in hell. Oh, wait, it's called school. All of the boys there bullied me for my gothic clothing a hair that reached by waist. To top it all of I couldn't fight back because the head teacher thought I was a lost cause, which I was, and ultimately hated my guts.

Even so for the time I did archery I was saved. Ever since I was nine I have loved archery, the pattern calming me. Helping me sort through my messed up thoughts. Breathe. In. Out. Release. Bullseye. Archery was advised as anger management therapy by the bitchy fat headed cow that most people called a therapist. This was the only thing she got right.

At the meager age of nine my mother was brutaly stolen from me by breast canver. Memories of her limp form in my arms came crashing back to me, but I pushed them back, focusing on the target in front of me. Breathe. In. Out. Release. Bullseye. Images flashed across my vision blinding me like a winters fog. My brother, telling me he couldn't cope down the phone. As he took his life on the cliff edge leaving me alone and petrified in the cold world. NO! Shaking my head roughly. I couldn't think of them. Not now. Not ever. More important isseus were at hand. How about my unparralel and utter stupidity, why in hell did I help them that day in Manhattan? It had taken months before news of the avengers and me died down. Headlines like 'manhatten's guardian angel?' or 'what are they hiding?' are still in the papers now. Luckily my identity was still hiden. I knew SHIELD wouldn't stop until they find me, however I also know they never will. Because I made sure to wipe away any trace of myself when I ran to manhattan. Until I was brought to the orphanage and all my hard work was for nothing.

Clip. Clip. Clip. I was jolted from my thoughts by the familiar clip clip of Miss Sharney's high heals on the basement steps. Breathe. In. Out. Release. Bullseye.

"Kayden?" Miss Sharney said, getting my attention. Sighing I turned around and faced her. Her pudgy frame was wrapped in orange robes that complimented her dark african skin. With feathered earings and multiple jeweled neclaces she looked like a jewllery sale. Still she was the only person that kept her hate for me on the inside. So I tried to be as respective as possible.

"Pack your things, you've been adopted," The bow fell from my hands the clatter echoing throughout the basement.

 **So there it is guys I hope you enjoyed it. I just wanted to say that Kayden isn't just going to be a cliche 'everybody hates me' kind of girl because I think my OC needs to be stronger and not all fluffy like most of them are. Badassery coming up soon..**

 **Erin x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys here is chapter three. Please tell me if you think I could do something differently or if you have any ideas for the story I really would like to hear them.**

 **Onwards with the story...**

Chapter 3

Kayden's P.O.V

I was so freaking out. Like full blown piss my pants, run around like a headless chicken freaking out. I had prepared myself to spend the rest of my teenage years in this shit hole. But within a year I was adopted! FUCK YEAH!

Miss Sharney had told me to go and pack my stuff quickly as my new guardians werewaiting for me. I had charged up the stairs like I was running from a fire only to stop suddenly in the centre of my bare room when I realised something... All of my personal stuff had been crushed into a million peices. Even the picture of my mother had been shredded by the time I managed to go to manhattan and find my stuff. peicing pain shot through my chest at the thoughtof her. As a result of this my room might as well have been a prison cell with it's white, empty walls. _I will not be afraid._ I chanted that in my untill the pain slowly faided. Then carried on moving around my room at a slower, less motivated pace.

I already knew no one would care about my leaving. After all I had already punched almost every in the home. Yeah, my reputation wasn't great. Two broken noses, Twenty purple bruises and an unholy amount of curses does that to someone. Miss Sharney would make a half decent attemp at sadness but would silently celebrate with the other kids once I was gone. Not that I cared.

The mahogany draws came into my vision and my breathing hitched. The content in that draw was my biggest down fall. The blades, from sciccors, razors, pencil sharpeners. All were the result of the lined scars covering my arms nd legs. No counselor could help me now, I was too deep to be saved in the darkness of my life. Perhamps my new guardians would be my saviors. But did I really want saving? I'll have to wait and see. Keeping that in mind I slung my bow over my back and entered my new life.

Clint's P.O.V

This was sucky. Like my life was a toilet and someone just flushed. Still, Natasha had it worse. At the moment there were three kids clinging to her like hermits. Two were girls around the age of five, they were attempting to braid her fiery red hair. The other was a younger boy picking his nose and wiping it on her leather clad shoulder. The assasin shoved them all off her and they landed with a thud.

The avengers stood in the meeting room of the orphanage, surrounded by worn toys, squeeling kids and old flowery furnature. All of which stank like piss. We all wanted to leave as soon as possible. However when I looked around I noticed that maybe me and Natasha were the only ones. Tony was signing iron man toys with that cocky grin of his. Then on the other side of the room was steve, sitting with a pair of older boys talking about his time in the fourties. The boys' eyes were wide with wonder. Thor, who had recently returned to earth, was teaching a small group of toddlers how to smash their bottles and scream 'another!' in traditional norse fashion. Then over in the corner Bruce was comforting a young child who had grazed their knee. Little did the child know she had chosen the most dangerous companion of them all.

This foster home was so much different to the one I was used to. I couldn't imagine what these kids have been through, yet they still smiled, they still hadn't been broken.

I turned around again to come face to face with an african woman who was bearing a few age wrinkles across he cheeks. My assasin side kicked in and I looked deep into her brown eyes. Kindness, that was the first thing I saw. When I looked further I saw relief, clearly she wanted rid of this girl. Why?

"hello, I am Miss Sharney. Kayden is just collecting her things," She said in a slow, calm manner. The rest of the team gathered and shook hands with her, except Thor who bowed and kissed her hand. that earned him a slght giggle from the woman. A swarm of children all sizes circled us in a desperate attemp to meet there biggest heros. Don't meen to blow my own horn or anything but I am pretty awesome. "Oh and if you don't mind could you say hi to the rest of the kids?"

We decided it was safer if we stayed as one group. The children here were visious! Most just wanted autographs or a selfie. However one bald headed seventeen year old boy wanted to talk. He strutted up to us and the chattoring children immedietly shut up and parted to let him through.

"So, heard your adopting kayden," It wasn't much of a question, more a statement.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that. she your girlfriend?" Tony stepped forward his arms crossed over his ark reactor. Quiet laughs flew out the childrens' mouths.

"Gross, no! Kayden's a feak!" The older boy shouted in a disgusted manner. I was the only one that noticed the teenage girl standing in the shadows of the doorway.

"no one's a freak," I retaliated.

"Yeah, say that to me when your dragging her back here within a week," His laughter was cut short when his legs were kicked out from beneath him and he thumped to the floor. Tears welled in his eyes as he glared at his attacker. The girl from the doorway.

"Go fuck yourself, Jacob," She spat. The girl shifted and I noticed there was the tip of a bow coming out from beneath her backpack. Awesome.

Miss Sharney rushed over and helped the pathetic Jacob of the floor, all the while glaring at the girl. I had to admit the girl could be beautiful. Her blonde hair was shoved into a pony tail yet it still reached her back in long waves, the urge to pull the ponytail out and let it fall down her back suprised me. However upon further inspection I noticed that her body was almost skelital. I had forgoten about her anorexia. The big grey hoodie hid most of her body, coming down to her mid things, covering her denim shorts that were over a piar of fishnet tights. Finally on her feet were a pair of black combat boots. Then I looked up. A gasp escaped me, her eyes were black, not dark vrown but midnight black! Contacts, I realised.

"This is Kayden, are you ready to go?" We all noded, including kayden. Tony went up to the girl and grinned.

"You probably already know me. I am of couse _the_ iron man. Over there is capsicle" Steve rolled his eyes but nodded with a polite smile, Kayden didn't move. "There is point break" Thor went up to her and went to grab her hand but she pulled back instantly. The god stepped back apologising. "There is brucey my science bro. Don't make him angry. And the two master assasins Clint and natasha," Tony gestured to each of them. weird. She really didn't look strong enough to do all that stuff Fury said she could.

"I heard you a bit of a badass," tony announced.

"And I heard you're a complete jackass who has his head stuck up his ass," Kayden replied without hesitation. Tony grinned, already enjoying the competition.

"oh I like her," He laughed. This was not going to be good. Most of us could barely cope with Tony, now we had two sarcastic and cocky people in ou midst. Me and Nat shared a glance.

"Well all the papers are signed. You are ready to go!" Miss Sharney was practicaly pushing kayden out of the door. Steve smiled and grabbed kayden's bag despite her objections, then walked out to the car. Once a gentlemen always a gentleman. Out of kindness I went to touch he shoulder but when I did she flinched away.

"Sorry" I mumbled. Blushing slightly she shook her head and followed the others out. Miss Sharney raised her eyebrows and gestured to the door. All kindness in her eyes now gone. Bitch.

Somehow we had all managed to cram into the black sports car. Tony driving a thor in shot gun. Nat was on bruce's knee with me and steve in the back. Then we remembered our new companion. Eventually we decided, with lots of debate, that sh would sit on my knee. So herer we were sitting in a tiny car listening ACDC on oour way to the avengers tower.

Kayden kept on shifting this way and that and I was pretty sure Bruce was dripping sweat. In an attemp to get comfy she moved her hand into her lap. My keen eye spotted the jagged cut that pocked out from her sleeve. she'd had a relapse...

 **So that's it for chapter three I hope you enjoyed it. We get to find out more about Kayden's past next. DUN DUN DUNN. That was me trying to add suspense if you didn't get that... Anyway thanks for reading and I'll update soon.**

 **Erin x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I decided to update again because I literaly had nothing to do other than math. I'm pretty sure the math can wait. This chapter is a bit short. Sorry. Here it is...**

Chapter 4

Kayden's P.O.V

I knew that Clint guy had seen my frech cuts, although I was pretty sure they all already knew about my problems. Still, I wasn't really liking them when I got put on Clint's lap. Most. Awkward. Situation. Ever. The ACDC music didn't help either.

All of the awkwardness disapeared when I spotted the massive tower looming infront of us. It had been refurbished since the attack and was now the avengers tower. I had to admit it was impressive, but it was not my idea of staying hidden. From what I gathered they hadn't got my identity yet. However it wasn't hard to figure out that they were here to get information on my dissapearences. Good luck with that. Why else would the freeking avengers adopt a girl like me? Never would I tell then anything.

A gentle nugde told me we were here. Steve came round and helped me out of the clostophobic car. I liked him. Even if he did dress like a grandad. The seven of us flooded into the elevator and we were instantly moving upwards.

"Good afternoon sir. I take it this is our new arrival," I jumped at the sudden voice, searching everywere for the owner of the british aaccent. Everyone chuckled at my reaction, earning a feirce glare fom me.

"This is just Jarvis he's an AI," Tony boasted, "I made him myself. And yeah here she is. Take us to her floor Jarvis." Did he just say _floor?_ Excitement flittered through me. Something I hadn't felt in a while.

Floor 15, 16, 17. Finally the doors of the elevators glided open. Reveling a magnificent room. It had a huge flat screen complete with DVDs and games on the wall next to it. Then scattered along the floor was an array of beenbag chairs, chushions and couches. This room alone was bigger than the flat we used to have before mum... A lump of emotion formed in my throat at the thought of my old life.

Turning back to the group, who had left the elevator after me, I asked.

"so this is the place you guys hang out?" They smiled, I felt extremely patronised. Bruce answered.

"No, we each have our own floors. This is yours," He gestured awkwardly around the room. My black eyes widened. Holy shit. I knew Tony was rich but I didn't think he would waste so much money on me.

"You wanna go and check out your room?" Clint gestured to a large brown dooron the left wall. Tony ran forward and opened the door looking like an excited kid on christmas morning. So I walked in. Then stopped. The room was huge. Purple walls contrasted the the grey carpet. A desk, a kingsized bed and a bathroom were all in cluded. Oh and a freaking walk in wardrobe! Above the desk was a large window, framing the incredible view of new york.

Slowly I walked up to the window, gazing out at the towering structure of the city. Every single brick and car part of keeping it held in place. It's stange how such a thriving city can go about it's daily routine and not have a clue about what's truly going on in it's midst. Ignorance is bliss. I envied them all.

I was ripped from my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder, the shock had me stumbling back a step. Looking up only Steve remained, the others must've gotten uncomfortable and left. How nice. Steve's blue eyes were wary yet sympathetic as he stared down at me. Simpathy was something I did not need right now. The most annoying thing is when people start tiptoing around me.

"you okay?" He asked, fatherly instinct kicking in. I knew all too well how far a farther's generosity goes.

"Yes," Was my reply. However as he nodded and closed the door behind him every inch of my body screamed no. The answer woud always be no.

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. There is some extreme baddasery coming from Kayden in the next chapter.**

 **Erin x**


End file.
